The Sound Of The Leaf 2
by Gravevirus
Summary: It's the sequal the reviews have been clamouring for! Naruto and Tayuya's love is stronger than ever and with Blaze on their team they are a good set of ninja. But the resurrection of a certain demon will test their love to the limits. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Beforehand: Well, you guys wanted a sequel. I was thinking of a sequel as well. I've thought of a new storyline that should please my current readers and may draw in new ones. I hope you enjoy my sequel, so without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, The Sound of The Leaf 2!

Chapter One: A Mission

Naruto yawned as the morning sun poured though the window. His body ached a bit due to morning laziness, but he forced himself up and into the kitchen. Already in there was his housemate and girlfriend Tayuya. She had poured herself a box of cereal and had begun eating it. As the sleepy young ninja entered the room, she greeted him with a smile and a nod, as her mouth was full of Sugar Bites. Naruto nodded and scratched his neck. He sat down, tipped the box of cereal into his bowl, and began their ritualistic morning chat.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked the redhead girl. She chewed and swallowed her food, shrugged and smiled.

"Naruto-kun, you've asked me that question every damn morning since two years ago. You'd know if something was new. We hang out every day."

"I suppose you're right," Naruto said.

"Of course I'm right!" Tayuya insisted. As she went back to her food, Naruto couldn't help but to smile. She was extremely cute when she did that. Their relationship was still healthy after all of this time. They rarely fought, and people around the village started referring to them as Naruto and Tayuya. It was rare to see one without the other. The village had been rebuilt since the unspeakable incident. Naruto and Tayuya had become Chunin, and had taken on missions ranging from B to S. They were a team now. They had a third member. Someone that no longer resided with them, but was seen around the house on many occasions.

Naruto finished his food and took his bowl to the sink to pile onto the heap of unwashed dishes.

"You really should get on those dishes," a voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto knew without turning around the voice he heard. It was annoyingly smooth and calm.

"Blaze," Naruto began.

"Say no more my friend," Blaze said. "I realize I'm here a bit earlier than usual." Naruto and Tayuya looked at each other. Blaze came and went as he pleased. He never had a set time. Some days he'd come at noon, others he'd pop in at five in the morning raiding the fridge.

"But actually Tsunade-sama called me early this morning to tell me to deliver this message to you guys. We've got an A Rank mission in the Stone Country. Apparently a group of renegade ninja have been causing trouble and refusing negotiations. So we've been hired to stop them." Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

"Sounds like a good one!" Naruto said. Tayuya stood, put her bowl in the sink and went to shower. Naruto had showered the night before and saw no reason to delay the mission. He got into his orange jacket and pants and got his tools ready.

"Say Naruto-san," Blaze asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto answered.

"About Tayuya," Blaze said. "Do you think that she's your soulmate?" Naruto nodded without hesitation.

"It should be obvious to you of all people by now," Naruto said. "But why do you ask?" Blaze seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"No reason Naruto-san," Blaze said. He suddenly looked cheerful again. "I got a date with that cute pink-haired chick that works with Tsunade-sama!" Naruto cringed.

"You're gonna go out…with Sakura-chan?" Naruto said. "You lucky dog!" Blaze gave him a half smile.

"I would have asked her out a while ago, but…"

"But?" Naruto asked.

"But I was too lazy," Blaze said with a smile. Naruto smiled.

"Lazy? Or shy?" Naruto teased. Blaze puffed out his chest.

"I don't get shy Naruto-san! I'm Blaze Ukigaro! I am the most powerful ninja in the village!" Naruto got mad.

"But not more than me!" he defended himself. "I'M the future Hokage around here!" Blaze laughed.

"You call yourself the future Hokage and yet you forget the basic rules of combat all the time!" Naruto's mouth dropped open.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Naruto demanded. Blaze remained cool. Naruto watched as Blaze lifted his hands and disappeared. It had been an illusion. Naruto looked around, but couldn't see the real Blaze. Suddenly, he knew where the man was.

"Rule number one," Blaze said. Naruto cringed and braced himself. "Never trust Blaze! One Thousand years of pain!" Naruto flew to the top of his house and hit his head on the ceiling. He came crashing down. Standing above him, Blaze laughed heartily.

"Why you…" Naruto said. But before he could launch a counter attack, Tayuya appeared. She wore a big t-shirt and jean pants.

"Let's go you sorry excuse for ninja," Tayuya said.

"Aye aye, Captain Bigmouth," Blaze said. Blaze was the only one in the village that could get away with shots at Tayuya. Punishment didn't seem to register in Blaze's mind. He was like a disobedient child. And it was Naruto and Tayuya's job to take care of him.

The three ninja began their journey to the Stone Country. They didn't realize that they were being watched the whole time. From atop the Hokage's building, two figures watched the team exit the village. One had a pair of binoculars and was watching the three intently.

"He's defiantly with them," the one with the binoculars said. "Kabuto-san, how shall we proceed?" The white haired ninja watched the group leave. He smiled. Another chance to follow Orochimaru's wishes. This was his chance to redeem himself. Missions lately haden't been going too well due to independent variables, but this was simple enough.

"I didn't expect the Leaf Village to fall for the bait so easily," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses. "Tsunade bought my act completely. Now all we have to do is wait. It'll be some time before their in an area where we can launch an attack. Remember Yori, make sure we get Blaze-san to Orochimaru-sama." The other ninja nodded his head.

"Your wish is my command."

Tsunade sat at her desk deep in thought. She was thinking of Kabuto, who had just requested that she do a pseudo-mission to the Country of Stone. She wasn't sure what he was up to, but she felt that if he were here, his lackeys may be around. She had accepted the mission so as to get Blaze as far away from Kabuto as possible. In case Kabuto was going to follow them, she had Kakashi secretly following the group. But she had ANBU members doing their best to ensure Kabuto's movements didn't catch up with the group.

Shizune walked into the room with the requested report.

"Tsunade-sama," she said. "The ANBU are on full alert. Kabuto hasn't left the village yet. His whereabouts are unknown, and every person exiting the village is being thoroughly examined to make sure that they aren't in disguise."

"Good work," Tsunade replied. She wasn't satisfied. A ninja like Kabuto wouldn't be hindered by ANBU, especially if his goal was to escape the village. It wasn't that hard. They just had to keep their eyes peeled for any suspicious activity.

Because she was sure of his intent, and if Kabuto made it out, she could only pray Kakashi could handle his job.

She really wanted to capture Kabuto to cripple Orochimaru's forces. She knew Kabuto was vital to Orochimaru's plans, and his capture would be a good thing for the village and the world. What she was doing was sort of like stopping someone from igniting a bomb. A bomb that could set off something terrible.

That's it for chapter one. Chapter 2 is more about Naruto and Tayuya. It's focusing on the romance between them so we can get back in that mood. Well anyways, R&R! Signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Beforehand: Fans agree that a sequel was needed I see. Well, thanks for all of your reviews guys I appreciate them. And now enough noise from me eh? You came here to read the next chapter right? Well here we go!

Chapter 2: Dreams

Naruto, Tayuya, and Blaze had entered a thick forest just moments ago. They had stopped for a midday snack here. Blaze had gone off to get some berries and fruits, while Naruto and Tayuya settled down to rest.

Tayuya was resting her head on Naruto's shoulders. It was times like these when he remembered when they had first been in love. He could remember clearly the starry night sky, the cool, crisp air, and the redheaded ninja by his side. They never had to say anything at these times. They were completely at ease.

"Do you remember…," Tayuya began.

"When we first went out?" Naruto finished. Tayuya nodded on his shoulder Naruto smiled. It seemed like years ago from now. But their love was still going strong. They would do just about anything for each other nowadays. They risked their own lives on some occasions. But their affections for each other never seemed to die down. What's more, they hadn't made love since that night a few years back, but they didn't seem to need them to keep their relationship strong. Tayuya had told Naruto that she wanted to wait before they did it again so it would be extra special. Sometime when they were older and ready to be parents. Naruto respected the decision. And he loved Tayuya all the same.

People thought them as a perfect couple. Some people who were cruel and insensitive thought it for reasons other than that they cared deeply for each other. They thought it because they were both demons and deserved each other. Naruto and Tayuya thought that as another reason they were perfect too. Because they could sort of understand each other both being possessed by creatures.

Naruto sighed. He noticed that Tayuya had nodded off on his shoulder. He smiled and lightly caressed her cheek. He decided to take a little nap too. This was the perfect day for one.

Nightfall

A small fire lit up the campsite where Naruto, Tayuya, and Blaze were. Naruto and Tayuya sat close together on one side of the fire while Blaze roasted a marshmallow on the other side. Tayuya had long since fallen asleep. Naruto was fixed on the fire in front of him. It was so comforting. It was an opportunity for him to think and be alone in his thoughts. Or at least for a little while.

Naruto looked up at Blaze who had eaten his marshmallow and was gazing at the flames with a sad look on his face. Naruto studied the young man's face. He was 25 now. He really had no recollection of the evil deeds he had done as Genkai. He was a respected member of the village now even though he was also the village troublemaker. Many people would think him and Kakashi to be brothers because they acted so similar sometimes, but Naruto knew that inside, Blaze knew that his life was missing something. Maybe Blaze couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong.

Blaze looked up from the fire and noticed Naruto watching him. He gave a half smile and said, "What are you lookin at blue-eyes?"

Naruto grinned. "Not much obviously!" Blaze laughed.

"You're one to talk Naruto!"

"Am I gonna have to show right here that I'm a way better ninja than you?"

"Do what you gotta do cowboy," Blaze said. The two looked at each other for a second then busted out laughing. Tayuya stirred from her rest. Naruto looked down to his shoulder to see the redhead yawn and fall back to sleep. Naruto smiled again.

"Hey Blaze," Naruto said. "I'm retiring to the tent for now." Blaze nodded and Naruto carried his girlfriend and himself over to the tent they had set up. Blaze remained outside by himself. When he was sure Naruto was asleep, he stood up.

"Come on out Kakashi," he said. The white-haired ninja appeared in a flash. He was once again reading his Make-Out Paradise book.

"Perceptive," Kakashi muttered. Blaze didn't respond. Kakashi put away his book and sat on a log. He waited for Blaze to say something. Blaze sighed, then finally began speaking.

"Kakashi, can I tell you something?" Kakashi didn't know what was on the man's mind but he responded with a yes and Blaze continued on.

"For the past few nights I've been having recurring dreams. In them, I always her a girl screaming, an inhuman howl, and a young boy screaming. I can never make out the figures, but the inhuman figure seems to also advance and attempt to kill the people. I can sense his murderous intent. He's like a monster that won't be stopped until he gets his way. Whenever I wake up after the dream, I immediately think of Naruto and Tayuya. Not that I think my dream has anything to do with them, but I'm just saying, this has been bothering me for some time now, and that's why I haven't retired to sleep yet." Kakashi looked up at Blaze. He was seriously worried. Kakashi was mildly worried and believed that he should inform the Hokage when he returned to the village. 

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Kakashi said. "Chances are it's just a dream." Blaze knew Kakashi was correct but there was also something else that was bothering him.

"Kakashi, my memories of the past have been foggy. Whenever I dwell on the past or try and think of when I was a child too much, I get these strange headaches. And I hear a small girl's voice calling me. She asks me for help and someone is keeping me from her. And when I try to help her, someone else gets in my way and then my mind goes blank for a second. It's strange." Kakashi's face was beginning to pale. It didn't show much over his mask, but he was afraid that Blaze had perhaps only suffered short-term memory loss. Perhaps he would soon regain full memory and remember the hatred he had towards Naruto and the rest of the village.

"Kakashi-san, I don't mean to trouble you with my own worries, but thanks for listening," Blaze said as he stretched and yawned. Kakashi nodded.

"Hey Blaze, Kakashi said. Blaze turned to him. "Anything else you wanna get off your chest?" Blaze smiled.

"Sometimes I think I'm a demon. At night, I dream that I kill random people in the village. Not important people, maybe people that are just passing by the village. It's the strangest thing. I always wind up dumping their bodies in the Forest of Death." Kakashi's eye widened. Blaze looked at Kakashi for a moment, then smiled.

"Gotcha."

Kakashi flushed red. Blaze laughed uncontrollably.

"You're too easy Kakashi!" he said. "Anyways, I'll see you later!" Blaze headed for the night tent. Kakashi blew a sigh of relief. At least that last part wasn't true. He had been joking about it.

Right?

That's all for chapter two guys. The next chapter will be action-y. Preview You say?

Excerpt:

Kabuto and Tyrone ran through the village of the leaf. Any person unfortunate enough to get in their way was killed with a kunai. Behind them, ANBU was hot on their tails.

Kabuto stopped. Tyrone turned to face ANBU.

"You're all fools!" he yelled to them. Tsunade made her way through the crowd. Kabuto said nothing while his underling spoke.

"You've played right into the Lord Orochimaru's trap! Soon this village will be decimated! And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"


End file.
